extra_creepy_pastafandomcom-20200213-history
Alchem Corp (true)
"Alchem. Corp" is the second episode in Season One of . Synopsis After meeting Gabriel Alchemilia, the group got into his truck and made their way to Alchemilia Corporation. Narrative "This beautiful place is Alchemilia Corp?" Chris asked, taken back by the view of the building as they pulled into its massive parking lot. "Damn." commented Oliver. "This is quite a place ya got there, Gabe." Chris glared at Oliver. "Don't call him Gabe! He already doesn't seem to..." A strange decoration on the building caused Chris to go quiet. "What is that?" asked Savannah. "It looks like a venomous snake...but a bit humanoid...very peculiar." Chris replied. "That...looks odd." Atticus said, walking closer. The snake thing fell off the building. "Yikes!" Chris exclaimed. ---- Meanwhile,quite far away....... "Ugh....wh...where am I? Hello? Anyone there?" "Where am I? What is this place?" "First of all,who am I?" ---- "Guys, what species of snake is this?" asked Oliver worriedly. The snake began to inch towards Chris. He whipped out his plasma sword and sliced at the snake. "You stay away from these human friends of mine!" Chris exclaimed. "Well...I'm not going to comment on how weird that was.." Atticus said, wallking away to find Gabriel, who had parted from the group as soon as they arrived at Alchem. Corp. "Savannah, Oliver, want to assist me with analyzing this snake?" Chris asked, looking at its dead body "Also, where are Marshall and Melissa?" "How do we subdue the snake?" asked Savannah. "Well, I think since Chris is a robot, he should do the subduing." answers Oliver pushing Chris towards the snake. "Hi-tech fully functional bionic android, Oliver." Chris snapped. "Alright, hmm, let me collect this venom. Seems to be the venom of a shape-shifter!" "Oh shit." exclaimed Oliver. "I've had bad relations with them. However, that does mean it's not actually a snake." "Well, if you slice off a part a shape-shifter shifted into a slightly humanoid snake or anything else, you don't kill the shape-shifter. They just lose their shape-shifting ability, but thankfully it cannot talk to us in the form it is stuck in." Chris explained. "Yeah, a talking snake." scoffed Savannah. "Can we get back to reality please?" "I mean, it could be hiding a mysterious secret," Chris pointed out. "Like that huge piece of wall that got exposed when it slithered off the building." "What secret?" asked Savannah. "Walls just don't get exposed like that," Chris told Savannah. "Look, a ladder." Chris propped up the ladder and climbed it, excited to go in through the hole. Oliver and Savannah both go up the ladder more relaxed and wary in case there's a trap. Chris peered into the hole. "A long passage way, and a treasure box at the end. Anyone care to investigate it?" "Wait." wondered Savannah. "Where did Oliver go? I'm not going in there." "It is possible Oliver is simply evading us. I am sure his molecular structure is intact." Chris said, dragging Savannah by the hand in through the tunnel. "Hey! Let me go!" yelled Savannah. Chris let go as Savannah's hand as the ladder fell down. "My apologies," Chris said. "I will go look at the treasure now." Chris walked away. "Where do you think you're going?" demanded Savannah. Melissa sighed looking at Chris. "You really shouldn't just wander off without a member of the team with you." "Where have you been?" asked Savannah angrily. "Well," Chris began. "First, I thought I head Oliver's voice coming from the treasure chest, so I headed over there. As I was about to open it, however, I heard Gabriel yell at me and I stopped myself. Unfortunately, I jumped when he yelled, causing some damage to his attic. Scared the building might collapse, I jumped down here. You're lucky you managed to get the falling ladder back up, Savannah. Anyways, Gabe's place is a bit wrecked, the treasure might be dangerous, and Oliver is nowhere to be found." Melissa looked at Savannah "Sorry got lost I had wandered off a bit" “Now it’s time to search for Oliver,” Chris pointed out.